The first time he saw her
by Alicehime-sama
Summary: Stories of the meetings between my female SWTOR characters and their male love interest. The thoughts and feelings of the men as they meet my characters for the first time.
1. Torian

Hi! This is a series of one shot describing the meeting between my SWTOR characters and the male love interests. Each one shot will be short, around 600 words. I won't write everything at the beginning of each one shot so what I say here goes for every chapter.

First: I don't own SWTOR or its characters.

Second: The background of my characters as well as their personalities might be different from what you imagined for yours. I welcome thoughts regarding my writing but I don't want to hear anything like 'She is not acting like a Sith' or 'I imagined my Bounty Hunter more like...' or things like that. So, to make it clear, they are all light-side and they all have adopted feline like pets along the way. Since I am not writing their whole stories, it might not make sense to you, but it does according to the storyline I created.

Third: I am sorry all Doc's fan, but I don't like him at all. My knight did not romance him in my game, so there won't be any story with him. Sorry again. I am however debating making one with Zenith and Scourge, because I really like them as love interests. Give me your thoughts on it.

Four: English is not my first language and I played the game in French. I looked on YouTube for the English dialogues, both sometimes, I liked the French better and use it (translated in English of course). Therefore, the dialogues might not match perfectly the game's.

That's it for the boring stuff. The first chapter is about Torian: Enjoy and Review!

The first time he saw her… Torian

The first time he saw her was during the Great Hunt ending ceremony at the Mandalorian Enclave on Dromund Kaas.

He was sitting in the front row of the room, with Jogo and the rest of his 'clan', waiting for the ceremony to begin. The other mandalorians were talking animatedly about the new champion's prowess: how she had played the Admiral 'Untouchable' Ivernus to get him out of his fortress, how she had allowed the Eidolon to die in honor instead of delivering him to the Hutts, how she had saved and adopted a Pantran Whitefang on Tatooine of all places, how she had killed both Tarro Blood and the Mandalorian Killer Master Jedi Kellian Jarro the same day... Now, there were even rumors that Mandalore wanted to meet her in person.

Torian knew the stories, every mandalorian did, but what he really wanted was to see the huntress herself. He wanted to look at the non-mandalorian who bested his people at their own game. Very limited information could be found on the Holonet and when Jogo had asked Crysta, her handler, the woman had replied: 'She was born to be a huntress, but not everybody can see that.' Her mysterious answer had only left Torian wanting to know more.

As the new champion enter the main room and walked down the guard of honor to join the Huntmaster, Torian blinked once, then twice. 'Impossible' was his first thought 'No way this woman can be the champion.'

She looked young, his age maybe a few years older, average height and very thin, looking small beside the imposing Wookie. She had only one blaster. Her voice as she greeted the Huntmaster was soft. She was not wearing a helmet. 'She is not even wearing a real armor', Torian frowned. He was not the only one thinking that. He could hear the disbelieving whispers of his brothers.

"What do you think, Torian?" asked Jogo. "She sure isn't what I expected."

"Yeah" he answered.

"But she won, so there must be something about her. Maybe we just can't see it, like Crysta said."

'But what is there to see?' wondered the young mandalorian, as he observed the woman.

And then he saw. Yes, she was thin, but it was all muscles. Yes, she had only one blaster, but he could make up different weapons on her belt, gloves, and boots: knives, bombs, flamethrower, even a harpoon. Yes, she had a soft voice, but he could hear behind it her respect, her joy, her pride to be here. Yes, she was not wearing a helmet but she probably wanted the galaxy to know her face. Yes, she was not wearing the traditional bounty hunter heavy armor, but her favoring a light armor fitted with what he knew of her fighting style.

Torian leaned forward to get a better view, his eyes never leaving her frame. And then, he saw other things: her short blond hair that was cut so it would not come in her eyes when fighting, the pale scars around the implant on her forehead showing a rough past, the predatory yet graceful way she walked with her soft boots never making a sound, her pale blue eyes that seemed to see and analyze everything. But what jolted Torian was her aura, every move she made exhibited confidence and, more than anything, pride. 'How could I have not seen that?' he thought.

She was different from what they were used to. But Torian had no doubt that she was a huntress. "It is with great pride that I name you, Michio Satou, the Great Champion of the Great Hunt!" declared the Huntmaster. "Mandalorians, salute Mandalore's champion:" 'Yes' he decided as he cheered alongside his brothers. 'I would be proud to call that woman Champion.'


	2. Vector

Hi! Here is my second one shot! I hope you guys like it. Thank you Nathrezim for your review! Please enjoy!

The first time he saw her… Vector

The first time he saw her was when she entered the Oroboro nest hidden in the mountainous Kaamos territory of Alderaan.

Vector had been contacted a few days prior by the SIS to become their agent's liaison during her mission on the planet. He had been surprised to be contacted; he knew only too well that his superior did not understand his reasons for becoming a Joiner and they were wary of him, thinking he was compromised. 'They must really be desperate' thought the former diplomat, 'if they are asking for my help.' While he was glad to be called back, he could not help but feel apprehension growing in him. It would be the first time since his joining that he would meet a fellow imperial face to face. He smiled as he felt the hive sending comforting waves.

Soon, a guard let the colony know that two foreigners had entered their territory. Vector stood and headed for the entrance of the nest, gathering in his mind the little information he had about this agent: she was a woman, she was Chiss, and she was accompanied by a female Rattataki.

As he turned to greet her, the first thing he noticed was her aura. He had never seen such an aura before. Shades of red were dancing around her, mixing with the dark blue of her skin.

"Cipher Nine, Partitas Dian, I am with Imperial Intelligence." She greeted. "This is Kalyio, my partner."

He felt her surprise when she met his eyes but instead of being disgusted as he had expected, he felt her curiosity.

"We trust that our appearance does not disturb you? Our superiors in the Diplomatic Services find Joining disconcerting – but it was necessary." explained the young man.

"It does not bother me, so long you can help us get the job done" she replied with a small smile.

"We appreciate your professionalism."

As he explained the situation, he took in her physical appearance. She looked in her early twenties, rather short for a Chiss and thin. She had her raven hair in a short bob with her bangs push to the side, out of her crimson eyes. He then tried to gauge her character. It was much harder to do now but he could tell she was a rational person, calm and cautious. Yet there was something mysterious about her, as if she was not revealing completely her personality. It was normal for an Agent, but Vector found himself wanting to know more.

Their conversation was interrupted by one of guards informing the nest that some unidentified creature was coming toward the entrance. It was alone but the nest knew better that to underestimate the unknown.

"Is something the matter?" asked the Agent.

"An unknown creature is making its way to us. Worry not, the nest is well defended." answered Vector.

"If there is a fight, I want in!" shouted Kalyio.

"We can help, especially if your people don't know anything about what they are fighting." joined the Chiss. "What does it looks like?"

"It seems to be a large light brown feline."

Both the women suddenly looked at him before the Agent rushed to the entrance, displaying a broad spectrum of new emotions for him to see, her aura changing from red to bright shades of orange. "Tell them not to hurt her, it's Metis, my Tusk Cat!" she shouted at him. The young man watched she disappeared. A new aspect of her personality had been discovered. How many more did she have? What other secrets was she hiding? 'This woman is a true mystery.' Victor decided 'A mystery that I will definitely solve.'


	3. Aric

Hello, everyone! Here is my third OS! Thank you to SarahElupin for review and to chevalhistoire for betareading!

The first time he saw her… Aric

The first time he saw her was at the Republic headquarters in Fort Garnik, Orb Mantel.

Updating the files of the ZR-57 with the results of the latest mission, Aric was listening to Commander Tavus's debriefing when he was informed that someone had entered the headquarters. Quickly checking the surveillance camera, he saw the Private Farn talking to a woman he had not seen before. Average height and thin, her outfit was dusty like she had been in the war zone only minutes before. He zoomed in the camera to her face: blonde hair in a high pony tail reaching the bottom of her neck with her bangs pushed to the side and… golden eyes? Now, he was sure he had never met her. Did she come from another base? Aric frowned; he was not aware that new personnel had been transferred. The only person they were expecting was the new member of Havoc Squad that Lieutenant Kolos went to pick up. Could it be her? He watched as she waved the private good bye and made her way to the conference room.

"Yes, so we will focus our efforts on M-sector, I'm certain that – Sergeant! Welcome, welcome! Good to have you here" greeted Tavus as the woman entered. "I'm Commander Harron Tavus, Havoc Squad's commanding officer. We're all excited to have some new blood in the unit. Let me introduce you to the other members of Havoc Squad."

So she really was the new member. Aric took some time to observe her as the Commander introduced the team. She was young, early twenties, but she stood tall and confident in front of her new teammates, her eyes focused, observing each member and taking in every bit of information she was given. He frowned when he noticed that she was not wearing Havoc's white and orange uniform but a white and blue light armor very different from her teammates'. 'Who does she thinks she is, not even wearing the uniform?'

"People, this is Mimosa Satou, the new sergeant I mentioned – ranked first in the Academy in Forward Assault, Search and Destroy, and Advance Recon. It's good to have you, Sergeant."

"It's a real pleasure to meet all of you." greeted the young woman with a light bow.

Impressive but Aric knew that academy training did not replace experience in the field. His frown deepened further as the Commander explained the situation. 'Why was she not briefed on her way here? It's a waste of time.' thought the Cathar

After a few minutes, Tavus signaled him to join them. "I have one last introduction to make: this is Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, an operations officer from the Republic's Ord Mantel Infantry Command." the Commander introduced him. "Since we are on individual missions to search for this bomb, Lieutenant Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room."

"All right, Sergeant, I'll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor, so I see what you see. It's activated when you leave the fort." he explained. "I'll make this completely clear, rookie – when you're in the field what I say goes. Period."

"I can handle myself, Sir." she replied coldly. He saw her eyes narrow as she shot him a dark look, apparently displeased that he doubted her abilities. Like he cared.

"Other members of Havoc have proven themselves on dozens of ops, Sergeant. You haven't. Just make your way to Talloran, meet with Bellis, and find out what he knows without screwing anything up."

She looked like she was about to reply when the Commander interrupted. "Good luck in Talloran, Sergeant." he said. "Dismissed." The woman quickly saluted them and exited the room, her eyes still narrowed on the unimpressed Cathar. Aric turned back to his monitor and watched as the camera of her armor activated. 'Time to see what she can do.'


	4. Malavai

The first time he saw her… Malavai

The first time he saw her was in his office of Sobrik on Balmorra.

He was in a terrible mood that day. One of the corporals under his command had made a mistake, allowing members of the Resistance to escape. In his anger, he had not noticed the apprentice of Lord Barras entering the room. When he finally did, he was surprised to find her leaning against a wall, talking to a slave, obviously waiting for him to finish with his subordinate. 'Unusual' thought the Lieutenant. Any other Sith would have punished him for ignoring her or at the very least made her presence known.

"I apologize for the delay, my lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra." He greeted.

She turned to face him and it took him a few seconds to regain his sense as he felt the raw power emanating from her.

"Naricia Tivero. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He heard her reply. She was polite, another unusual thing.

"And to you, my lord." he answered. "Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I'm to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra."

"By all means, go ahead."

As he was explaining the situation, he discreetly observed the young Sith. She looked in her mid-twenties, tall, almost as tall as him, and her armor showed her muscles. She was without a doubt a warrior. He had known she was a Pureblood Sith, and had therefore been expecting a red skin, strong features, and red eyes. But her skin was of a lighter red that the Purebloods he had met before and her face was free of their usual strong features. Her dark hair was fixed in many braids, most of them gathered in a bun, leaving only a few falling on her shoulders. As a symbol of her wealthy family, she wore a diadem on her forehead. But the most striking were her eyes: pale blue. Even as a non-force-user, he knew what it meant: she did not follow the dark side the Sith Code instructed.

Malavai frowned, why would Lord Barras choose an apprentice that did not follow the Sith Code? But as they talked, he started to understand. She may or may not follow the dark side, but what mattered was her ardent mind. More than power-hunger, it was her passion that drove her; and everything she did from what she said to the way she moved reflected her deepest feelings. Her passion was giving her strength; and that was what Lord Barras was after.

After patching Lord Barras through, he retreated to another corner of the room and prepared everything the Sith and her slave would need to enter the satellite control tower. It was a risky plan. In order to mount the charge in the right place, she will have to face not the resistance and most likely elite troops of the Republic. Success probabilities were very low.

He returned to her at Lord Barras's call, and exposed his plan.

"It sounds like a good plan, Lieutenant." She said.

"Thank you, my lord. However, I must be honest; the chances of success of this mission are rather low. Both the resistance and the Republic are likely to be in your way."

"Thank you for the warning; but I am sure I will manage." she replied with a passionate voice and a confident smile on her face.

Even Malavai could feel the force gathering around her in a golden aura as she departed. He walked to the window, watching her running down the street, the Twi'lek girl and a young Trinthan Prowler on her heels. 'I really want to see,' he thought, 'if that passion of hers will lead her to victory.'


	5. Felix

Thanks to Nathrezim for your review!

The first time he saw her… Felix

The first time he saw her was at the Republic Aurek base on Hoth.

Felix irritably looked at the rambling private in front of him. He knew the moral of the troops was low but that was no reason for giving up, especially when extra help was coming. He had been informed a few days before that a Jedi was on her way to help them. He had not told his men in case she did not actually make it to Hoth's surface, but he hoped she would arrive soon, preferably before his men took off.

"I'm telling you, Lt." continued the private. "Getting out today is our best chance. Maybe our only chance!"

"Private Kree" he said, unable to keep the exasperation from his voice any longer. "I've noted your complaint. Twice. Now, kindly put a sock in it before…"

Felix interrupted himself as he saw a group of newcomers approaching: a man, a woman, and… an Asharl Panther ? Wow! He had never seen one before. His eyes left the beautiful feline to focus on the woman: armored top, long skirt, lightsaber at her hips… Good, she was here. "Hey! See, guys? Just when it seems bleak, in walks a Jedi. Welcome!" he greeted.

"I heard some pirates were making life difficult for you. Perhaps I can assist." she replied.

"Sounds good to me. I'm Lieutenant Felix Iresso, the ranking officer."

"Daichi Miura of the Jedi Council"

Felix was about to brief her on the situation when Private Kree interrupted:

"A Jedi. So what? Captain Valon will finish her off, like he did Dask and Antilles."

Felix sighed at his man before turning to the woman: "The private is referring to a White Maw foot soldier who became a major player overnight. When Valon and his followers started harassing the Outer Rim, they sent us in."

"The Lt forgot the best part, Jedi," interrupted, again, Kree. "Valon can't die."

Felix discreetly observed her response. Her raised eyebrow and the doubtful look on her face were the only reactions they got. She was apparently not much of a talker. As his men continued blathering about Valon's immortality, the lieutenant took some time to observe her. She was young, in her mid-twenties. That surprised him; rumours had spread around, acknowledging her as an experienced fighter of both pirates and imperials, and he had imagined her quite older. She was almost as tall as him, with a caramel skin, chocolate eyes, and long snow white hair that reached the middle of her back. She was much prettier than he had expected from a Jedi. She seemed calm and poised as she looked impassively at his men; but he could see irritation flaming in her eyes. Her companions seemed to have felt it as her panther let out a low growl.

"Enough back chat!" he interrupted. "All of you, dismissed! Sorry they are getting twitchy. Valon's putting up a fight, and he'll have plans for that thermal bore device."

"A thermal bore device doesn't sound like a weapon." she noted.

"The ice here is as thick as a Gamorean's skull. A thermal bore melts it fast, for mining or building bases. Set that device in the wrong place, the ice self will crack and the base is history. Recovering the thermal bore might help morale, but… my guys won't fight Valon again."

"I can bring that device back for you."

"I appreciate the help. If we don't get the device back, my guys will pack up and leave. Today. Watch your back around Valon, Jedi. I've seen him fight, and it's not pretty."

She nodded before gesturing her companions to follow her. He saw his men eyes trailing her as she passed near. Some looked hopeful, but most had already condemned her. He could not blame them, Valon was a tough opponent, but he hoped she would come back, for the sake of his men. 'Maybe I could ask her about her panther then' he thought with a smile. 'Wouldn't mind getting to know the both of them better.'


	6. Scourge

Hi! Everyone! Like I told you guys earlier, I decided not to do Doc but Scourge instead. I hope I am in character and that you will enjoy!

The first time he saw her… Scourge

The first time he saw her in real life was in the Republic base on Quesh.

Scourge scorned at the bodies of Imperial soldiers that lay on his path to the base. These imbeciles were not even able to take a small Republic base. 'How pathetic' thought the Wrath. He walked up to the ray shields protecting the entrance and looked for the traitor. Through the Force, he could see a few Republic soldiers, an astrodroid, a Jedi and the former Sith. He smirked as he felt the fear that overwhelming the hearts in the base. 'Except for one' he thought as he felt the Jedi advancing in his direction and stopping in front of him. He was about to blast the shield when he turned his head to the Jedi and met a pair of striking sky blue eyes.

The eyes of his vision. After having replayed the vision thousands of times, he had memorized every detail about the Jedi he was waiting for. The young woman on the other side of the ray shields matched almost perfectly. It was the same face, from the color of her eyes to the shape of her lips. But in his vision, her long blond hair had escaped from its braid during the fight, descending on her back like rivers of gold. Today it was in place, the long braid coiled in a bun. Her armor was slightly different too, less dirty and bloody, but the twin light sabers at her hips were definitely the same. Could it be that his wait was coming to an end? But physical resemblance, no matter how strong, was not enough for him to be sure. Drawing his eyes back to hers, the Sith suddenly felt a unknown feeling wash through his body. Of all details he had committed to memory, his favorite one was the look in her eyes as she strike the final blow to the Emperor. Strong, confident, indomitable. Yes, the same look she was giving him as she realized who he was. It was really her. He had finally found her.

"What a mystery the Force can be… I came seeking a traitor, but found you instead. The time draws near."

"You're too late. You won't be killing anyone for the Emperor today." Her voice was strong and steady, reflecting her confidence in herself. 'Hardly in her twenties, yet so resolute, so proud.' thought the Sith.

"A minor disappointment, eclipsed by this curious discovery." countered the Wrath. "What is your name, Jedi?"

"I am Akiza Satou, Knight of the Jedi Order." she introduced herself, crossing her arms. Her small frame looked fragile besides the armored soldiers that surrounded her. But he knew better. He knew she had the strength to put an end to the greatest threat in the galaxy. Scourge felt himself smile when he sensed a familiar shadow among the light in her heart.

"You're strong and touched by darkness. That is unexpected. An advantage? Possibly?"

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Akiza.

"You will see in time." he absently replied. "You may keep the Dark Council traitor. I smell his weakness. He'll die by his own hand, given the chance."

"Sajar will receive the help he needs."

"A waste of your time and talents. He isn't worthy. The Emperor must hear of our meeting. I won't disappoint him with delays. Farewell, for now…" said Scourge before exiting the base.

For the first time in centuries, he felt something else beside the cold fury of the Emperor. Was it… excitement? No, something stronger than that. 'Passion.' he thought 'This Jedi revived the flames of my passion that had extinguished after I became the Wrath. The passion the Emperor took away from me. Good, I will need it for when I stand by her side and, together, we defeat him.'


	7. Andronikos

The first time he saw her… Andronikos

The first time he saw her was in a dusty cantina of Mos Ila on Tatooine.

He had been hiding there for weeks, waiting for an opportunity to blast his old first mate, when she entered the room. At first, he did not even notice her, his eyes focusing on the monster at her side: enormous, full of muscles, a heavy armor, and holding a gigantic sword. 'An assassin? Is he here for me?' wondered the pirate. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a voice:

"Andronikos Revel? I believe you have the artifact I'm looking for."

Andronikos raised an eyebrow at the feminine voice, his eyes still on the beast. Someone had finally come for that cursed artifact. But if they were able to find him, it meant that Wilkes could too. The pirate turned to one of his man and ordered him to take care of the problem before looking at the woman who spoke. His eyes widened slightly: she was not human. She was a young Twi'lek, maybe in her early twenties, with light red skin, intricate black marks on her lekku, and bright purple eyes. As she moved to cross her arms, he caught the glance at the light saber at her hips. 'An alien Sith' he thought, 'that is not a common sight.' But he knew better than to make a Sith wait, no way he was getting killed before blasting the bastard.

"Now Sith," he answered, "your artefact, I don't have it, and I'm glad. Thing drove my crew insane; they mutinied."

As he was explaining the situation, he could tell she was not happy. Small thunderbolts were forming around her hands and he could feel the air getting heavier. He was surprised she had not tried to shock him yet; Sith did not have the reputation to be patient. 'Interesting' thought the pirate.

"The guy who has your artifact is the guy I'm on Tatooine to kill – Sylas Wilkes. My old first mate. He started the mutiny, then tossed me into space. Now he's an Exchange big shot. He's got your Sith toy.

"Why have you not killed him yet? You don't have a reputation for mercy."

"I've been chasing Wilkes halfway across the galaxy. Stole my favorite blasters, not to mention my pride. Lucky thing, I got a contact inside the Exchange. Only I can't exactly just stroll into the Exchange base."

"Aw, the big bad pirate is afraid of a few little Exchange thugs." said the young woman, a small smirk on her lips.

"Funny Sith" Andronikos replied with a matching smirk. "But some of us can't shoot lighting from our fingertips. Contact's name is Casey Rix. Old friend who used to be part of my crew. But she, uh, doesn't exactly know I'm here. She is sure to know where Wilkes is hiding. Tell her you know me, and she'll tell you everything."

He watched as her smirk grew wider at his comment. "You must have quite a way with the ladies to produce that kind of reaction."

"Let's just say that Casey and me go way back. You get that information, you can do what you want with it, but I'd appreciate if you came back here first. Me and Wilkes are long overdue for a talk."

"Of course, it seems fair." she replied, serious again.

Andronikos barely contained his surprise at her words. "Then, I'm gonna need your name so I can tell my guys to let you in directly."

"Lucrezia Cohen and Khem Val, my partner."

She turned and quickly exited the room, followed by her partner. Andronikos walked to the window, watching as she retrieved her speeder in front of the cantina. 'An alien Sith who knows patience, restraint, and fairness with a sense of humor?' he thought with a smirk. 'Now, that's a new one. Wonder what type of change she will bring to the Empire … What are you thinking? Focus, you have a traitor to blast!'


	8. Corso

The first time he saw her… Corso

The first time he saw her was in one of Viidu's warehouse in Drelliad village on Orb Mantel.

Corso paled as he saw the Republic transport explode. Those blasted Separatists! He hurriedly turned around and sprinted toward the warehouse. He quickly located Skavak who was talking to a young woman.

"Skavak!" he called, not caring if he interrupted their conversation. "We've got a big problem. Separatists took over the local air defense canon!"

"Whoa! Slow down, slow down, Corso. What are you talking about?" answered the man as he and his interlocutor walked to join him.

"They deployed some kinda remote control stations. Hijacked the cannon's targeting computer. Damn separatists just destroyed an incoming Republic transport!"

"You got a name?" suddenly interjected a female voice.

"Huh?" replied the young man, slightly confused by the interruption. He turned to see a young Zabrak, standing beside his partner. She seemed about his age, with brown eyes, long brown hair and a silver chain adorning her horns. He stared at her for a few seconds before remembering his manner.

"Oh – Corso Riggs. I'm with Skavak. Nice to meet you.' he introduced himself before turning back to Skavak. "With those remote control stations, the separatists can override the air defense cannon's computer – turn that firepower against us any time they want!"

"That's bad news, Captain." started Skavak.

'Captain?' thought Corso. 'She's the one who forced the embargo to bring the blasters? Impressive.' He took a few seconds to observe her some more. Thin, slightly smaller than him, pale skin for her people, delicate tattoos on her face, two blasters on her belt… He stopped his observation as he realized that she was looking back, waiting until she was explained how to take care of the problem.

"The separatists have remote control stations all of the area." he explained. "You'll probably have to hit several before they lose control of that cannon."

She stayed silent for a few seconds before flashing a large confident grin at him.

"I better get going then. But just in case, if I die, burry me with my ship." she said, with a wink.

"Hope it won't come to that" replied the young man with a small smile. "By the way, you never told me your name, Captain."

"Ashmita Singh, nice to meet you, Corso."

"Likewise. Hope we see you again once this situation is cleared. I'm sure you have tones of stories to share."

"Some so crazy, you would not believe me!" she laughed, before waving good bye at him and running toward the village.

'She has a nice laugh' he thought. 'So free…'

"Let's move, Corso." shouted Skavak, interrupting his musings. "We're running out of time."

"Coming!" answered the young man, running toward the male smuggler.

'Nice ship' thought the Mantelian as he started taking out the blaster boxes from the ship's cargo bay. 'I wonder what it's like to live the way she does. To be able to visit many different places without constraints. The freedom to go and do what she wants… I wish I could have that too. Maybe I can ask her to take me in her crew… Yeah, right, keep dreaming. No way that's gonna happen! Still it would be nice to experience it too, just once to be as free as she is.'


	9. Zenith

Hello! Thank you to all of you who read and supported this story! This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I am considering writing another series of one-shots about the meetings but from the POV of my characters. Tell me what you think!

The first time he saw her… Zenith

The first time he saw her was by holocom in the plains surrounding the Farnel Outpost on Balmorra.

"Zenith!"

The Twi'lek raised his head from the map he was studying to turn to the younger man calling him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Someone entered the code phrase in the console at the Farnel Outpost." answered the rebel.

"Who?"

"A Trandoshan and a Twi'lek girl. We could not see their faces on the cameras but the girl had a lightsaber." replied the man handing over the video from the surveillance camera.

"Tell me as soon as communication is secured." ordered Zenith.

After the other rebel left the room, the Twi'lek activated the video. The angle of the camera only showed the backs of the visitors. Zenith zoomed on the female Twi'lek. Small and thin, she looked fragile beside the heavily armored Trandoshan and the enormous cat-like creature that accompanied her. But there was no mistaking the weapon at her belt. _'A lightsaber. What does a Jedi want with us? The Republic already left. Doesn't matter, I need to focus on Trabier.'_

It took the Jedi a few hours to activate all the scramblers. _'Less time than I thought she would need.'_ thought the revolutionary. He signaled his team to slice into her holocom. When she picked up, he was surprised to see she was older than her small frame had led him to believe, early twenties he estimated. Pale yellow skin, purple eyes, dark marking on her lekku. She looked more like a diplomate than a warrior despite the scar across her right eye.

"Zenith speaking. What do you want?"

"It's a pleasure to finally talk to you." she greeted with a gentle smile. "My name is Lutèce Cohen. I'm here on Tai Cordan's behalf."

The rebel frowned as he felt something change in the air. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly warmer, more peaceful. Zenith scowled, trying to refocus on the situation at hand.

"Then what do he wants?"

"We share a goal – to free Balmorra's people. Tai Cordan is ready to rebuild the government."

"Unlikely. The old government's in exile; the Empire's too powerful." he started before thinking a moment. "Hmm, Tai Cordan was talented. Naïve, though. Still exile can change a person… No. The Republic has failed us before. Help me first. Then we'll talk."

"You appear to have a grudge against the Republic."

"They came to help, then abandoned us." the male Twi'lek growled. "Twice. Prove you're different. I'm tracking the Imperial head of manufacture. Responsible for building weapons and enslaving my people. He's operating from inside the Okara Droid Factory. Normally, no problem. But he has a powerful bodyguard. I can't get close. Go to the factory and keep the bodyguard out of the way for me. Then we talk politics."

"What kind of resistance can I expect?"

"I have seen him carry a lightsaber. Be careful. Don't take long. This mission is vital." ordered the rebel, turning to his teammate and signaling him to end the call before she could reply. Zenith stood a moment in front of the holocom terminal before frantically shaking his head. It took a moment for the warm feeling to withdraw and for him to be able to feel anger again.

"What was that?" he asked out loud.

"That was a Jedi, probably a master." answered an older member. "I met some before. They had the same aura: warm, serene, gentle… It spreads in the air and appeases those around, inhibiting 'dark' feelings like anger and hate. We will have to be careful if we work with her, she must be extremely powerful for her aura to reach us here."

Zenith nodded. "Find me everything you can on her." he ordered. "I am going to the Droid Factory."

"Do you think she will come?"

The Twi'lek exited the room without answering. Would she? Was she different from the Republic soldiers that came before? Probably not said his rational mind. She would soon realize how powerful the Empire was here and give up too. _'The resistance will just have to use her as much as possible before that happens.'_ reflected Zenith. Still, part of him did think she would come. Why, he did not know. Maybe some remains of her aura were coercing him into believing in her. _'There is only one way to find out.'_


End file.
